Not Lost Anymore
by Almera
Summary: Kenzi is the sidekick. She stood by Bo's side through thick and thin, but things are changing, soon she may just have to answer to her own destiny.


Chapter 1 - The Visit.

Frustration, boredom two words I have recently became very familiar with. I felt deflated as my last ditch attempt to make this evening eventful had failed.

"Yep thanks Bo, leaving me hangin' again" I sighed as I hung up the phone, after listening to Bo ditching our plans cause apparently she had a doctor's appointment. Doctors appointment my ass, she ditched me for a late night booty call. I sighed, Oh wells Video Games it must be then. I then plopped myself very unceremoniously on the old couch, I then continued snacking on potato chips and keeping the world safe from robot hookers, yes world you are welcome.

It was sucky, but this is how I'd been spending most of my time lately. Bo's of parading around hooking up with anything walking, showing off her cool new succubus powers while I simply took to the odd and very uninteresting missions for our side job of private investigation. Where were all the cool mystery jobs, evil fae and blood and gore? Instead I had to drop of a homicidal cat to a shelter, because the owner was convinced it was a serial killer in disguise,yep she was a complete coco's nest… but hey who was I turn away her crazy money? I also managed to swipe a nice watch to, so I guess it wasn't a complete waste of time.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door "bout time, how hard is for a girl to get a pizza round here" I yelled as jumped over the couch walking towards the door, I flung the door open, excited to eat some of the cheesy goodness waiting on the other side. So I was very surprised when I opened the door to find no pizza, but Dyson waiting patiently on the other side with a smirk on his face.

"You're not pizza" I said disappointed, while opening the door wider a clear invitation to come steps in silently.

"Bo's not here, she's with the Doc." I said while jump back over and into my comfy spot on the couch.

"I'll wait. It's important." He said.

"I don't know when she'll be back, so I don't know how long you'll be waiting for your booty call." I warned.

"I'm not here for a 'booty call', I need to talk to Bo it's important" he answered seriously.

"Well consider me voicemail. Tell me what it's about and I'll pass it on" I said trying to hide the curiosity in my voice, even though it's not bizarre to see Dyson serious his solemn expression had definitely made me curious as to what he had to say.

"It's Fae business." His abrupt cut off offended me, just because I was human doesn't mean I'm invalid, I'm pretty sure I've helped save his butt numerous times before.

"You mean it's not any of my Business. Alright suit yourself, I won't get all up in your business." I said maybe a little harsher than originally intended, but hey I'm just a little frustrated about constantly overlooked or underestimated, so give me a break okay?

I placed my full attention back to the hooker robots attacking my screen, I my hindsight I saw Dyson sit down on the couch across from me, I ignored him and hit the buttons even harder than normal.

After about ten minutes of frosty silence another there was another knock from the door "Better be my pizza" I mumbled under my breath. God must have heard my pray for greasy sustenance cause there stood a pimply face teenager with a box a pizza. I handed him the cash gave him a "Thanks" a shut the door, the distraction of pizza almost made me forget my visitor who still sat silently on the couch.

I bit into the yummy, cheesy pizza and I couldn't stop the satisfying "Mmmmmmmmmm" from coming out my mouth, Dyson then at that point turned to look at me, and with a big sigh I said "Fine you're forgiven, whatever you want to talk to Bo about I don't care, I'm sick of all this drama anyway…. Here have a piece of pizza." I was never good at holding grudges, too much effort to stay annoyed, especially because I like Dyson he always has Bo's back which means he got my ultimate respect. I walked and offered the box to him.

"Thanks Kenzi." He said reaching in to get a piece and put it on the plate I handed to him, after that we ate in silence, well he did and I still voiced my satisfaction of the cheesy goodness.

When I finished my four pieces I stood up with my plate and went to grab Dyson's empty one and took them over to the sink. I didn't hear Dyson, probably due to his freaky wolf skills, stand up from behind me.

"Kenzi…" he started "I'm sorry, that I can't tell you what this is about, it's just I think Bo needs to know first and since it is fae related…." I cut him off.

"Fine I get it I really do. I'm human, I'm the sidekick I don't get to know the important stuff." I said brushing it off.

"Kenzi.." he started again putting his hand on my shoulder, as he did that I felt a shoot of energy from where he touched me. I shook it off

"Seriously Dyson its cool." I said bothered by the feeling I felt as he touched me.

At that point there was the sound of the front door opening "Kenz, I'm home. You'll never guess what happen…" Bo stopped mid-sentence seeing Dyson and I standing rather close to each other in the kitchen.

"Dyson what are you doing here?" recovering from the initial shock, it had been a while since she had seen Dyson around. Her and Dyson whatever the hell they had going wasn't going to well lately sometimes I hear them argue loudly and next thing you know there well…Bom chika wow wow…. If you catch my drift, but still they're on the rocks. Dyson visits had become less and less and Bo had moved on to other chasses.

"We need to talk." He said simply. Bo looked towards me as if looking for answers of why Dyson was standing very seriously in our kitchen saying in his serious, mysterious voice a very vague 'we need to talk', I shrugged.

"Well" I said breaking the awkward silence "I just going to go upstairs now.. to you know…do stuff" I said giving Bo a smile and Dyson a cool nod, he nodded back in response. I skipped up the stairs wondering if I'd be able to sleep tonight, or if I would have to be listening to the banging from Bo's bedroom, but for some reason something told me this wasn't that kind of visit.


End file.
